


World On Fire

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [42]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Courage, Crisis of Faith, Devotion, Drama, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Hero Complex, Idealism, Identity Issues, Loneliness, Melancholy, Music, Psychology, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Identity, Self-Sacrifice, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Matt Murdock and his beautiful, fucked up, heroic idealism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On Fire

* * *

 

A tribute to Matt Murdock and his beautiful, fucked up, heroic idealism. And his violence. Can’t forget the violence.

01\. **Lou Reed** \- Magic and Loss (The Summation) // 02. **Dave Matthews Band** \- You Might Die Trying // 03. **Ed Sheeran** \- Bloodstream // 04. **Tiger Lou** \- The Less You Have To Carry // 05. **Josef Salvat** \- This Life // 06. **Blues Saraceno** \- Run On // 07. **Kings Of Leon** \- Pyro // 08. **Patrick Wolf** \- Hard Times // 09. **Hurts** \- Illuminated // 10. **Johnny Cash** \- Ain’t No Grave (Gonna Hold This Body Down) // 11. **Andrew Judah** \- Dog // 12. **IAMX** \- Sorrow // 13. **I Am Kloot** \- Avenue Of Hope // 14. **David Gray** \- My Oh My // 15. **Linkin Park** \- The Catalyst // 16. **Thirty Seconds To Mars** \- Stronger // 17. **Take That** \- Kidz // 18. **Tiger Lou** \- The More You Give // 19. **Powderfinger** \- The Day You Come // 20. **Red Rider** \- Lunatic Fringe // 21. **John Butler Trio** \- What You Want // 22. **Awolnation** \- Burn It Down // 23. **Alt-J** \- A Real Hero // 24. **Coheed & Cambria** \- Mother Superior // 25. **Dave Matthews Band** \- Some Devil // 26. **The Veils** \- Jesus For The Jugular // 27. **The John Butler Trio** \- Revolution // 28. **Deptford Goth** \- Bloody Lip // 29. **Simple Minds** \- Home // 30. **The Whitlams** \- Make The World Safe // 31. **Dead Man’s Bones** \- Lose Your Soul // 32. **Thirty Seconds To Mars** \- This Is War // 33. **Bloc Party** \- Talons // 34. **José González** \- Far Away // 35. **Biffy Clyro** \- God  & Satan // 36. **Love Mansuy** \- Murciélago // 37. **Silversun Pickups** \- The Pit // 38. **Imagine Dragons** \- Monster // 39. **Rob Thomas** \- All That I Am // 40. **Faithless** \- Mass Destruction // 41. **Paper Route** \- Dance On Our Graves // 42. **Matthew Good Band** \- Fall Of Man // 43. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Zero-Sum // 44. **Patrick Wolf** \- The Libertine // 45. **Glass Animals** \- Flip // 46. **A Perfect Circle** \- Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums // 47. **Alt-J** \- Intro // 48. **Disturbed** \- Another Way To Die // 49. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \-  Savior // 50. **Awolnation** \- People // 51. **Three Days Grace** \- Riot // 52. **David Gray** \- Nightblindness // 53. **Audioslave** \- Your Time Has Come // 54. **Imagine Dragons** \- Radioactive // 55. **José González** \- Killing For Love // 56. **Chevelle** \- Straight Jacket Fashion // 57. **City And Colour** \- The Death Of Me // 58. **I Am Kloot** \- Hold Back The Night // 59. **Muse** \- Apocalypse Please // 60. **Kings Of Leon** \- Frontier City

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/world-on-fire))**

 

* * *


End file.
